


Home

by jaysungwonie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, boy confession, cute relationship, have fun, i dont know what to tag but this is really cute au, i swear this is cute, jungwon is a good hyung, niki miss his home, wonki is such a cute duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: Jungwon open the door slowly. Their dorm fill with silence. Everyone must go out since it's a day off. How unlucky for him to attend class today. He went straight to the their shared bedroom. He remembered that he left his bed untidy this morning because he overslept. Right before he open the door,he hear crying voice from inside,making him almost kick the door due to shock reaction.And there he found a boy,sit on the corner of his bed,curling into a ball,resting his back on the wall,crying mess while hugging his legs tight to his chest. The strong-look-like maknae is literally cry hard on his bed. Jungwon stand still there,to shock to do anything. And when the maknae raise up his head.."Wonie hyung... Help me..."/or Jungwon come back from class to found little maknae,Ni-ki crying mess like a lost child.
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki & Yang Jungwon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon
Kudos: 67





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This come on my mind when Ni-ki said he will go to Jungwon if he have anything. He said that he is more comfortable to share everything to Jungwon because their age gap. Btw ignore any mistakes,and enjoy this cute fic! Hehehew

"Ahhh.. Can't they replace the class on another day? Today is day off and I should have some fun at least. Forget it! It's already over. I can finally get some rest."the boy in school uniform mumbling to himself. His name tag stay nicely on his chest. Yang Jungwon. 

"Maybe I should ask the other where are they now?"he open his phone password and dial a number.

"Hey,Jay hyung! Where are you?/........./Ouh you are hanging out with Sunghoon and Jake. What's with the others?/.........../Seriously? Heeseung hyung follow Sunoo hyung to watch disney movie?! What's on his mind lol./......./You don't know where Ni-ki go? Don't worry,maybe he just sleeping at home. Hahaha.. I'm in front of the door now,talk to you later. Bye,hyung. Have fun!"

Jungwon put the phone into his pocket back. Unlocking the door while humming baby shark ryhme. It always be his favourite ryhme. He enter their dorm slowly. The dorm fill with silence,maybe Ni-ki is also out? He ignore the fact that he will be left alone. Maybe he can play some games to avoid boreness.

Jungwon went straight to their shared bedroom. He remembered that he left his bed untidy this morning because he overslept. Right before he open the door,he hear crying voice from inside,making him almost kick the door due to shock reaction.

And there he found a boy,sit on the corner of his bed,curling into a ball,resting his back on the wall,crying mess while hugging his legs tight to his chest. The strong-look-like maknae is literally crying hard on his bed. Jungwon stand still there,to shock to do anything. And when the maknae raise up his head..

"Wonie hyung..... Help me....."Ni-ki look at him with pleading eyes,his voice sounds shaky and weak. Omg! What the maknae had done?! Jungwon waste no time run to the boy and pull him into a hug. Although Ni-ki physical is bigger than him,he manage to make Ni-ki looks so tiny in his embrace.

"Hey,Ni-ki... Shuhh.. No cry. See? I'm here now. You have me now. Calm down Ni-ki. Nothing will happen."he stroke Ni-ki back softly,trying to calm down the maknae. Ni-ki on the other side sobbing even harder,hugging Jungwon tiny waist tightly. He rest his head on Jungwon chest as it was a best place ever.

"Hey heyy.. Mind to tell me why hurmm..? I don't want you to be like this. You can tell me everything. I'm all yours."he push Ni-ki a little bit and hold his shoulders gently,try to look at Ni-ki red flushing face. Staring at the maknae teary red eyes. He give a comforting smile to Ni-ki,giving hint that he will always be there if Ni-ki have problems or anything to confess.

"Hyungie... I miss my family.. I miss home.."Ni-ki look back at him. His eyes staring right into Jungwon's. His hands holding tight at the end of hoodie that he is wearing. Tears following every sob that he makes. He tried to hold back everyday. He tried to pretend to be indepentdent and strong in front of his bandmates. Deep inside,he is still 15 years old boy that miss his home a lot.

"Hey.. Don't cry,Ni-ki. See? You have me as your hyung. Everyone here is your family. You don't have to be sad."Jungwon pull Ni-ki into a hug once again. He had be lying if he said he doesn't noticed all of this.

He noticed everytime Ni-ki space out after every practice. He noticed how the boy seems down when anything related to his hometown were mention. He noticed how the boy sleep every night with pillow covering his face so he could cry himself to sleep. He is a stupid if he don't realise Ni-ki condition. He just keep it all like nothing happen. He know Ni-ki don't want to see as a weak person. It hurts him a lot to see the boy crying like this.

"Cry it all out,Ni-ki-ahh.. I'll be here with you."Jungwon kiss Ni-ki forehead out of the blue. Ni-ki can't help but cry out louder at Jungwon's words. Only Jungwon can calm him down with his words,make him feel loved with his gestures. Jungwon let Ni-ki snuggle close to him,although his uniform is all wet right now. He doesn't mind as long he can see a smile on Ni-ki face. He will be waiting.

After fifteen minutes being comfort by Jungwon,Ni-ki suddenly stop crying. Jungwon help him to wipe off the remaining tears on his cheeks,fluttering when the younger give him a shy look.

"Can we cuddles??"Ni-ki asked in little voice. He look at Jungwon beautiful face with puppy eyes. And who is Jungwon to reject the request from the cutest human being. Jungwon pull Niki into a comforter and hug his waist,making their face right in front each other. 

"You don't have to pretend to be strong in front of us,especially me. If you have anything to confess,just come and meet me. No need to cry alone like this,understand? You have me as all yours,okay! I will take care of you."Jungwon words make Ni-ki nod a little. Jungwon has always been so nice and caring to him. He treats him like his own family. But Ni-ki think it's not enough. He want to be more than that.

"Wonie hyung..."

"Why,Ni-ki-ahh? You okay?"Jungwon asked in concern. It makes Ni-ki even more scared to confess the truth. He gulp his saliva hard. Thinking of the good and bad of his desicion. The worry look that Jungwon gives doesn't help him a little bit.

"I love you,hyung. More than a friend or a brother. Please don't be mad at me!"Ni-ki finally spill out the tea. The room become silent. Ni-ki now is blushing red,he close his eyes tight. He don't want to see Jungwon reaction at his sudden confession. He hope Jungwon will still treat him like this even if he reject him now. He can't live if Jungwon is hating him. But what if Jungwon keep a distance with him after this?

All his thoughts vanish as soon as he feels a touch on his nose. He open his eyes,watching Jungwon pull away from him. Did Jungwon just kiss his nose?! The bright smile on Jungwon cute face leaving a butterfly in his stomach. He can't help himself from staring at the angelic sight in front of him. The way Jungwon eyes light up,his perfect nose,his plumpy lips smiling cutely,showing his hidden dimple on his puffy cheeks. It's too good for him to look away.

"You silly. I love you too,cry baby. I've been give you the hint all the times,can't you get it?"a little laugh slip from his mouth. Ni-ki can't hide his suprise face for sure. He never knew that Jungwon also have a heart on him too. He thought Jungwon treat him nicely with love just because he is the only dongsaeng to him. He never think more than that.

Realising the situation,Ni-ki grin. He kiss Jungwon puffy cheeks teasingly,receiving a cute giggle from the elder. He hug Jungwon tightly,this time he makes Jungwon look tinier in his embrace,smiling happily thinking of that.

"Hyung,I think I found my new home."Ni-ki said. He softly playing with Jungwon black haired. Jungwon raise up his head,giving innocent look to Ni-ki. Ni-ki coed at the sight.

"Where,Ni-ki-ahh?"Jungwon frown.

"Here. In you."he hold Jungwon's hand,never breaking the eyes contact. The elder blushing at the maknae flirty words.

"If I'm your home. Don't you ever leave me."

"I will never."

Ni-ki tighten the hug. They cuddles each other until both of them fall a sleep. A nice and good sleep,without tears for the maknae,and without worries to the elder.

************************************

"Auww they are so cute! A baby cuddling the other baby."Sunoo being soft at the cute sight of WonKi hugging each other in sleep. Heeseung also smile fondly beside the bed. He adjust the comforter to avoid them from being cool.

"Let me take some pictures!"

"Slow down your voice,Sunoo. You don't want to wake them up right?"Heeseung shake his head at Sunoo childish action.

"Hehee. Sorry hyung. Auww.. the photo comes out super cute! I can't keep this to myself. Hyung open our gc now. I 'll shared some to you guys."Sunoo run out in excitement. Heeseung laugh at the younger. He open their gc as he being told to. A few pictures of WonKi were posted by Sunoo just now.

Sunoo is right. The pictures come out very well. He take a glace at the two maknaes,smile never leave his lips. He walk to the door,taking a last glance at the cute sleeping maknaes.

"I'm glad you guys finally make it. You're good with each other. You two seem like home when you are together.. Sleep well babies..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it till the end. Love you guys! Please keep supporting me hehe.. Also don't forget to stream Given-Taken! The boys deserve everything!


End file.
